one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico - Satanic Treasures
Satanic Treasures Nico also gains access to a select few Satanic Treasures along his journey as a DPU, accessories that, like Spirit Bones, grant boons that either increase or boost specific skills. Nico's Satanic Treasures are: Sin Multiplier (Wrath) – Nico’s Sin Multiplier (which he obtains after fighting against Okada Izou, a legendary swordsman of whom he is a descendant of), is the Sin Multiplier of wrath which manifests over the area where his heart is as a dragon circling a full 360 degrees and biting its own tail, which earns him the nickname the ‘Dragon Sin of Wrath’. This sin multiplier, whenever activated upon him manually activating it with Demonic Power or accumulating emotions tied to Wrath, allows Nico to have increased destructive power. In essence, it raises his offensive powers based off how much wrath he feels towards a situation, though there seems to be a base increase amount by a single DPU Rank. This power boost only lasts about 5 minutes however, and afterwards it has to wait for about 4 hours till it can be used again. Green Ring of Hatred – A Shimmering green ring with Arabian designs etched into it, whilst sporting a lighter green coloured aura. The Green Ring of Hatred, or Green Hatred Ring, is a companion ring to the Rings of rage and hope, possessing a planet’s worth of pure hatred within it. It was said to have been found in a Northmen camp in Leanbox, and it seemed to have turned every living being in a 20-mile radius, though this was an estimate only, completely mad with hatred. Unlike the Red Rage Ring however, this ring enhances Demonic Power only, as in it empowers anything that takes Demonic Power to use, not just Hellfire. This is largely due to how hatred can be blind, therefore indiscriminate. In addition, even whilst it radiates hatred in a passive manner, it also projects its hatred onto others just like the Red Rage Ring and the Blue Hope Ring. Its power is also very much stackable with the Red Rage Ring, thus when used together their effects are considered much greater. Red Ring of Rage (Red Rage Ring) - A crimson red ring the size of a basket ball, one that hosts reservoir of rage equal to that of all of humanity. It enhances fire related abilities along with Demonic Power reserves via the rage it radiates passively. It is also capable of projecting rage onto other people, making them go berserk with rage. Shingan - a special demonic-looking ring that is on Nico's finger (although he hides it under his leather glove), consisting of a metallic band with sharp spike-like edges, with the top containing a jewel shaped like a crimson, slitted eye. A ring which allowed him to telepathically communicate with others and read their minds, though he can't control what thoughts he would read from them. Originally, this ring would have had a... rather limited range of 5 meters, just enough for one to hear their opponents thoughts if they were close enough. Thus, it wasn't a broken tool like a lot of his weapons, even if it still had its uses. However, Nico had managed to figure out that, upon infusing it with his Demonic Power AKA using Desecration like he did on his Skimmer, Ember and his Armour, then the thing's range increased by a wide margin. More than enough to cover an entire city's worth of land. Within that land, he could hear the thoughts of anyone he could sense, as well as relay his thoughts to them. Gene Seed Implants – A series of Genetic Modifications which apply different effects on his body, for example a second heart which basically functioned like a life support system, a skeleton which can endure even greater hits than it normally could have, became nearly 7 foot tall, improved his regen prowess by increasing the effectiveness of his clotting in addition to being able to heal even if he was reduced to mush and making lesser injuries be healed instantaneously, stay awake for days on end (though risks are involved), practical poison immunity (though he would either vomit those substances out or store them for later use), gain memories by eating brains like a zombie (Nico was half Ghoul, so he didn't feel too bothered by this), insane visual acuity as in being able to see in the dark and with just as much effectiveness in daylight, greater hearing which came with the added bonus of immunity to dizziness and motion sickness, an emergency hibernation ability if trauma is too great for his body to handle, radiation resistance, the ability to spit sure-killing acid, better connection to his Demonic Armour, and the best part of all being that he could make more 'seeds' to implant into those he sees as worthy so they can get these implants grown in them too.